A Love to Last
by Claudias Magical Pencil
Summary: My friend Amanda wrote this. It is a love story involving RoyxEd. Roy confides in Al a deep secret and from that a love blossoms. WARNING:Yaoi, character injuries, lime, Lemon in later chaps once i post them
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, nor do I intend to earn any income by posting this story. (Nor do I own or expect income from any other references or character uses in this story) 

**Characters: **

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Roy Mustang (Colonel)

Sergeant Hughes

Chapter 1: The Mission.

As Edward and Alphonse walked steadily down the long hallway, they thought to themselves about their decision to re-join the alchemists. They were headed to see their new Fuhrer, the ex. Colonel Mustang, or Roy. He is their mentor, and brought them to where they are today. They are considered two of the best alchemists of their time. He cared for them and although they fight, there is a special bond between them.

_-Knock knock knock-_

"Come on in you two" Roy said impatiently knowing of their tardiness. They proceeded to enter his office and shut the door behind themselves. "What took you so long?" he asked.

_-FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Ed we don't have time to watch 'Pokemon'! We have a meeting with Roy! You know how he gets when we're late!"_

_-END FLASHBACK_

"Oh nothing, we're just slow walkers I guess." Ed said nervously, while he gave a 'zip it' glare in Al's direction.

"Well I'm glad you're here now, we can finally get to buisness" Roy said, not even lifting his face from the mass pile of papers on his desk that he was rushing to scribble on. He was still as lazy as before they restored Al's body. "Oh but first I have something to show you, you'll both find this quite humorous." He then proceeded to press the button on the small black box on his desk. A voice replied to this, a familiar voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Edward asked excitedly.

"If you think it's Hughes then yes… you're right!" Roy chuckled. Hughes was hired as the personal secretary to the Fuhrer. This was just a temp job for him because he's not fully recovered from the incident. "Anyways, I brought you both here to discuss a mission, this is a mission for Al only to test his skills as an alchemist." Roy said in a quite serious tone, he also began to blush as he said, "Ed you are not to accompany him."

"WHAT!?!" The two boys yelled in unison. "You can't separate us! We're in this together!" Ed said.

"Yeah!" screamed Al, too stunned to come up with an argument. At the same time Al was very excited to go on his first solo mission since he'd lost his armour. "On second thought… Ed if you don't mind I'd really like to go!" he exclaimed.

"Oh… yeah I understand" Ed said in a quite regretful tone. "I guess you haven't really had a chance to perform any special alchemy until now…" he said straining himself to look onto the bright side of things. "Yeah…it's a good idea for you, I think you should go!"

"ED THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Al was very pleased with his brother's acceptance of this. He knows Ed is going to worry for him, but he's old enough isn't he?

"Now that that's settled" Roy retorted as he rolled his eyes, "Let's discuss your mission in detail. Ed could you wait outside please?"

"Sure…" Ed said with a complete lack of enthusiasm. He the stumbled slowly out of the office like a drunken zombie. He sat down outside on a nice red silk draped bench. He noticed it had gold carvings, he though to himself _it's probably pocket change for someone like Roy._ He then lost himself in his thoughts and realised that he was mainly thinking of Roy and his qualities. _Roy is so smart, Roy is so strong, his hair, his face… it's all so…perfect…wait a second? Am I even saying these things? Ugh… I thought I hated him… but right now all I can think about is how perfect he is, in fact I've been thinking of him a lot recently…hmmm…_

"Ok Al, now that your brother is out of hearing range, let us discuss things." Roy said as he began to blush again. "I have… something to ask of you… It's a secret and you cannot tell anyone…" Roy said slowly out of nervousness. "I've been thinking of your brother a lot lately. It's so confusing to me, I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to do my job like this!" Roy said as a small tear rolled down his face. _"Not that I like this job" _he muttered angrily. "It's just I don't even know what to do with myself recently. I need some… What's the word… CLOSURE! Yeah that's it. Your mission is to find out if Ed likes me the way I like him…. Wait, did I just say that?!?" He gasped and all the blood in him went ice cold, he couldn't believe what he had just told Al.

"It's ok Roy" Al chuckled, "I had already guessed this was happening, I know you two fight a lot but I think my brother likes you too, he gets all weird when I bring up that we're going to see you. It'll be no problem finding out. I thought my mission was going to be better than this… I was expecting something a little more… exciting…"

"Well… Your real mission is a good one, in fact I'll have you leave for it as soon as you find out from Ed. There's a family in…" Roy said. Their discussion continued for a long time as Roy briefed the more mature Al on his soon to be first solo mission.

-MEANWHILE- 

Ed still outside thought to himself solemnly about Roy and what exactly was going wrong with him. _Why on earth am I thinking this, I must be crazy. I'm probably wrong I don't like him, I do don't I? I do like him? But that's impossible. I hate him… but if I hate him why am I arguing with myself… sigh Roy… Roy… Why Roy…? _The thoughts were consuming him.

"Ed? ED!" Al went from calmly addressing him to yelling for him in what seemed like seconds, he had been calling Ed who had fallen asleep on the bench sucking his thumb, to try and tell him that he was finished and that Roy wanted to speak with Ed alone for a minute. Ed woke up and screamed Roy's name down the hall as if he were calling to him. gasp _DID I JUST DO THAT!? _Ed thought to himself as he quickly covered it up with a small retort saying that he was having a small nightmare about 'Colonel Mustard-stain' when Al woke him up.

"So 'HE' want's to see me? Fine then…" He said sarcastically trying to cover up the recent events. He then rushed into the office and quietly shut the door behind him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you to come back in here, I know it must be hard letting your brother go on his own mission when I don't have a mission for you." Roy said as he blushed, he realised he was blushing and quickly shoved his face back into the papers.

"Oh it's fine" Ed looked down as he began to blush too. "Is there anything else you need me for?" he asked quietly. Roy then thought to himself, _hmmm he really is something…_

"Ummm… Well not really I just wanted to say sorry." He smiled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Thanks Ed… For everything… You're dismissed."

"Okay… By the way Roy, your grammar really has improved since you became Fuhrer, Trying to impress anyone?" _HAHA I got him. _Ed thought he was being smart, he was trying to make Roy lose his whole 'professionalism' that he gained when he was elected Fuhrer.

"WHAT'S THAT SHRIMP!?" Roy exclaimed. Al heard this and busted in the door quickly holding Ed back from hitting Roy.

"Wow, You both haven't changed one bit." Al chuckled as he dragged Ed and himself out of the office. They then ventured home. The night was slow, and they both didn't say much. Al was thinking of a way to get it out of Ed so that he could go on his exciting mission.

"So… Al, that's your new mission about?"

"Ed you know I can't share that, we're not partner's this time." He grinned in a very sinister way.

"Haha, damn you Al." Ed said playfully. "Look I'm tired, I think I'm gonna hit they hay." Ed quickly shot out.

"Agreed." Al said. They both then wandered off to their dorm bedroom got into their pyjamas and hopped into their bed's. "Ed?" Al asked calmly.

"Yes Al?"

"You've been acting weird recently… is there anything or… anyone on your mind?" He asked awkwardly. Ed shifted around in bed and repositioned himself towards the window. The moon was exceptionally bright.

"Have you ever looked at the moon?" Ed said quietly. "Al… I think… I'm not happy with it, but I think… I like Roy… you know… as more than a mentor…" Ed said as he began to cry softly and sat up facing the window. "I've never felt this way about anyone, except you and mom, but this time it's even different than that. I love him, but not the same way…" Ed continued to cry and Al rushed over and sat next to him, hugging him as Ed began to bawl his eyes out and hid his face into Al's shoulder. Al had never seen Ed cry like this for a long time. Al had completed his mission, but at what cost? He didn't ever want to see his brother this upset ever again.

"I'm sorry Ed, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should shut up right now. There's nothing to be ashamed of, and I have something good to tell you anyways." Al whispered into his heartbroken brother's ear. Ed wiped his eyes and lifted his face up to look into Al's as he waited for this 'secret'. "Roy told me something today, and he told me not to tell you so wait till after I leave on my mission to do anything but Roy feels the same way, he doesn't even know how to d his job anymore he's been thinking of you so much!" Al laughed, then Ed giggled and they both burst out into laughter. They both thought of how Ed was going to be the demise of Central because the Fuhrer couldn't even concentrate on his work.

THE NEXT DAY 

Al quickly ran into central with his bags packed wearing his alchemist's jacket and stopped by Hughes who still had some bandages on. Al was sweating and obviously excited.

"TELL ROY MY MISSION IS COMPLETE!" Al said as he began to run off.

"HEY! Hold you horses kid, haha." Hughes laughed like usual. "I have a package for you." He handed all a small pocket watch, it had a picture of a human with light erupting from it. "Your new name is 'The Body Alchemist' It's not to show any basis on your alchemy, it was given because you've been through two body's by now, haha." Al opened the pocket watch as he blushed out of excitement; there was a picture of Hughes daughter in it. "ISN'T SHE A CUTIE!!!" he exclaimed as he snatched the picture and coochie-coo'ed the picture to death. Al then ran off, his first mission over and him and his brother had new things to tackle. This time, for once they had separate problems, and neither of them disagreed with it.

To be continued… 


	2. The Secret Romance

Chapter 2: The Secret Romance

* * *

Last Chapter,

Roy and Ed both confessed their love for each other to Al. Roy doesn't know that Ed likes him, but Ed knows how Roy feels. Al got to go on his first mission alone, and Roy and Ed were left behind, will either of them act on their love?

Find out now!

* * *

Ed quickly gathers his things and rushes out the door. He was going to stop by the flower shop and head over to meet someone. As he approached the shop he reached in his pocket and found a note, it was from Al. The letter read:

_Dear Ed,_

_I finally left on my first solo mission, I'm gonna do you proud brother, I know you worked so hard to get me back into this body. I won't let your efforts go to waste; it's a low class mission so there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to be leaving before you wake up so I put this goodbye letter in your pocket before I left, sorry it's so messy, I haven't written in such a long time! Well I'm off now, wish me luck, I'm wishing you luck with Roy, and oh, he likes white roses, not red._

_Love,_

Alphonse Elric 

"What's that kid talking about, his hand writing is better than mine! What a jerk, he knows it too. Haha Oh well at least now I know not to get him the red roses I was planning on…" Edward said this aloud in anticipation, so many good things were happening recently, it was getting worse each day trying to contain his excitement. He quickly paid the lady for wrapping up his flower's neatly and for the flowers themselves, and rushed out. He was careful as to not be too fast, the flowers were quite expensive.

When he got to Central he couldn't make the final steps into the main building where Mustang's office was, he paced outside thinking of how he could say it, what Roy would say and how Ed would respond. There was no time for this and Ed knew it. He had to hurry fast.

"No that Idea is stupid…hmm…" He thought and thought while he paced until finally he gave up and hoped his intuition would kick in once he entered the office. He stepped into the building, "Hello there Hughes!" Ed said, "How is your day going?" he added.

"OH HEY ED! My day is great, little Gracie keeps my morale up, nothing could be better." Hughes responded. Hughes' mood cleared Ed's mind, it was soothing and calming somehow knowing his dear friend was still alive. "Is Roy available?" Hughes guessed that's why Ed was here, Hughes knew about Roy's feelings and he didn't care to keep it a secret, although with him, secret's are usually going to escape sooner or later. With him it was rather Sooner than ever.

"Haha, I am looking for Roy yes. How did you know?" Ed tried to keep calm but he was fighting his natural urge to blush, he lost and his face went a bright red. "Well is he?" Ed asked trying to get out of there as soon as he could.

"Why yes, he doesn't have any appointment's today. Shall I let him know you'll be coming?" Hughes questioned seriously, he seemed to like this secretary job very much.

"Um no, I'll let myself in and surprise that bastard!" Ed chuckled awkwardly and jetted down the hallway, forgetting he was ruining the flowers by doing so.

_-Knock, knock, knock-_

Without waiting for a response, Ed kicked the door open. Roy jumped out of his seat demanding Ed for an explanation.

"Ed… what the hell…you scared the shit out of me!" he whined as he got butterflies in his stomach, these weren't the butterflies that came when you were scared, no. These butterflies were there because he knew that Ed knew and Ed was acting on instinct, Roy didn't know what was going to happen, but he was hoping with all his might it wouldn't take a turn for the worst.

"I…" Ed threw out the now ruined flowers out from behind him and blushed madly. "Roy, I would like to ask you something." Ed was not himself, there was some demon taking over him. Not a bad one, or a real one, but his instinct was making him go crazy. There was no control and he wasn't even aware of what was happening. "I would like to ask your permission, sir. If it's alright with you… _here goes… _Will you be my boyfriend!?" he almost yelled. Roy's face went a bright red; he calmly stood up. There were butterflies flying like mad in each of their stomachs. Both of them nervous, both of them anticipating what Roy would say, even he didn't know what to expect of himself.

"Well… I… uh…" He couldn't get out the words he wanted to, so instead he placed his hands gently upon the boy's face and kissed Ed on the lips. (A/N. Now's when the camera filming the scene does a panoramic spin around them and the doves fly xD) Ed was taken, his soul and energy completely draining into Roy and Roy's into him, there were now one. Soul's conjoined at the heart. Ed grasped Roy's shoulder's and pushed away without letting them go or moving his feet.

"Hmmm, I don't think you answered my question. Haha." They both laughed and hugged eachother. Since it was only the afternoon, Ed spent the day on Roy's lap helping him sort the paper's on his desk, a troublesome task, but if it got Roy's job done sooner, Ed would gladly do it in a heartbeat.

The day went by slowly, but not slow enough. They both enjoyed soaking up each other and learning new things about each other. The more they talked, the more they fell in love, and although it was fast, they'd already known each other for a long time. Rushing wasn't a problem for either of them; they had a lot to catch up on. The sun began to set, the paper's were finished and it was the year anniversary since the world was saved. Roy and Ed went to the lake nearby and set up a beach blanket. They put on their swim-trunks and swam for a little while to cool off and splash around after all that hard work. They quickly dried off and cuddled up on the blanket next to each other as the fireworks organized to go off yearly began. An orchestra played music and the two lovers' fell asleep in each other's arms after the fireworks had finished.

* * *

The next day the two awoke in the mid afternoon, still in their swim-trunks and decided they were going to swim for a while and then head out to the Fuhrer's house so Roy could brag about his new abode. The sun reflected off the water and created this utopic scene. Their souls still at one they splashed around, raced each other and kissed. Ed was especially drawn to the way his hands would slide around Roy's back as he hugged him and they kissed in the water. Roy especially enjoyed the way that they could be completely innocent and playful around eachother without being persecuted or questioned. They weren't 'Fuhrer' and 'State Alchemist FullMetal' They were just Roy and Ed, lovers intertwined splashing in the water without a care.

The hurried up their playtime, and dried off. They packed up their blanket and the food they brought wrapped up in preparation for the next day, which happened to be today in their case, and rushed off. They didn't bother getting into their alchemist jackets. Roy figured it would be funny for the villagers to see the Fuhrer in swim trunks with his pupil. They were not that worried about suspicions of the villagers; they were too in love to deny it.

The waltzed through the town and each of them got their fair share of fainting fan girls, points and stares. They enjoyed it completely. Each time they would be pointed at they both would turn to each other and blush, to secure each other's belief that there were actually in love. It was cute, a symbol they had already created a symbol they could already share.

They finally arrived at Roy's by the evening, the maid's welcomed them both into the home with a delectable meal that was prepared for them. Not a word had been said all day until now.

"Ed I'm so glad that we finally did this. Oh and could you pass the salt?" Roy said with a smooth gentlemanly tone, Ed was flattered by these words. To think he was the one to make the Fuhrer the happiest he'd ever been? He thought this wasn't good enough. Ed was always striving to make someone else's life a utopia, and he wasn't going to stop here.

"Sure, no problem," he said with a big grin, "oh my gosh, is this how you eat every night? This is absolutely amazing!" Ed said in excitement. Roy could tell Ed was hoping they would stay together partly for the food.

"Haha not every night, but last night after we went to sleep, I told them to prepare a feast for you tonight. I told them 'Nothing short of stunning!' Haha." They both laughed at this and continued their meals. Once finished Roy proposed that Ed stay for the night because Al wasn't at home and he didn't want Ed feeling lonely.

"I'd gladly stay… Would it be possible for me to get a ride home to pick up some things?" Ed asked, it reminded him of a childhood sleepover but the whole day had been a little childish so he didn't even bat an eyelid over it.

"Sure thing, I'll drive you myself." They drove to Ed's house where he gathered the usual things and he also gathered a picture of him his brother and his mother. Even though they weren't there, he wanted them to be there for his romantic night at his first lover's house.

They go into their pyjamas. In the case of Roy, this consisted of a pair of boxer's and Ed; feeling pressured did the same thing. They hopped into bed and slipped under the sheets together. Their bodies each keeping the other's warm. They held each other close. Stared into each other's eyes, and like the night before, fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N.

I hope it didn't get too corny for you. I'm trying to keep it as PG as long as possible, but I don't think I can hold out much longer. I think the next two chapters will be… interesting. Please R&R Criticism is an essential part of writing. And I believe that with 100 of me.


	3. The Accident

Chapter 3: The Date

* * *

Last Chapter: We left our too lovesick friends finally got the courage to go out with each other. They spent their first night together on the beach and the second in Roy's bed. They discovered many new things about each other; so far, so good. Will this last? 

Find out now.

* * *

The next morning Roy awoke early in the day to find Ed had already left. This worried Roy very much, he looked around for a while until the maid told him that Ed had gone for a shower on the third floor. Roy laughed at this because there was bathroom in his room. Roy surprised Ed in the shower and asked Ed why he was showering on the third floor. 

"I didn't want to wake you." Ed chuckled. "I thought it was best if the noise of the shower didn't disturb you, so I asked where the furthest one from the room was. She directed me to this one." Ed continued.

"Haha, you didn't have to do that, I would've liked to shower with you." Roy said nervously.

"What?" Ed said, "I couldn't hear you over the shower." He added.

Roy began to yell "I SAID," Roy began as Ed shut off the shower quickly, "I WOULD'VE LIKED TO SHOWER WITH YOU!" His voice echoed throughout the mansion.

"HAHA GOTCHA!" Ed laughed hysterically as Roy's face went so red, he looked like a cherry. This made Ed laugh even more. Roy turned the shower on quickly to the coldest setting and Ed shrieked. Roy got his payback. For some reason Roy had just noticed Ed's body, completely naked. Roy looked him up and down slowly as the water poured down him. It was like slow motion, Roy was very turned on by this.

"Whoa…" he blurted out uncontrollably.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You're so… naked!" Roy said as he stared off grinning. Ed then realized the he in fact was naked.

"OH!" He exclaimed nervously. He didn't seem too sure about Roy seeing him naked. Roy got undressed and turned back around to Ed, who was in fact getting turned on by the fact that they were both going to shower together.

"Is there room for one more?" Roy asked gently.

"I think so, it's just the guest shower but I'm sure we'll find room." Their bodies so close to each other as the water poured down them both. Roy being the taller one stood behind Ed so that Ed could still be washed. Ed reached for the shampoo and slowly began to wash his hair. He passed the bottle to Roy who also began to wash his hair; Ed seemed to take better care of his hair. Roy didn't much care how his hair looked. Then Ed grabbed the bar of soap and without even thinking, began to rub it on Mustang's body. Roy let out a moan of enjoyment. Ed wasn't even thinking again, he had no control over his actions. Ed got lower and lower until he began stroking the groin of Roy; using his hand and the bar of soap. Roy could only let out pleasurable moans. Ed then rubbed the inner thigh of Roy and continued to his feet. "Now do me." Ed asked innocently.

"Uhm, ok." Roy agreed. He slowly grabbed the bar from Ed who was in the process of standing up, and he began to soap up the blond boy. Roy did the same thing as Ed did to him. Started at the top and slowly worked his way down. Ed just moaned as Roy had before him. They continued this for a bit. Then Ed rinsed off and Roy did the same. Roy thought, _That's it?_ But he figured the boy wasn't quite ready for that sort of thing yet, Ed saw right through Roy and knew what he was feeling. Ed knew he wasn't ready for this, he wanted the time that he finally gave up his virgin body to be a magical one.

Roy sometimes forgot about Ed's age. He wasn't too young, but young enough. Roy headed off to work while Ed stayed back and explored around the mansion. All day Roy couldn't concentrate, and over his intercom between him and Hughes he kept talking about how great things are. Just as Hughes once did, Hughes knew that when people got annoyed with him it's because they were either out of that stage or hadn't gotten there yet. He decided to leave out the shower scene, he figured Hughes didn't want to hear about that yet. He did re-assure Hughes that they hadn't had sex yet.

"How are you?" Roy asked to Hughes.

"Oh, um… I'm alright, I finally got to remove the bandages from my head…" Hughes said despairingly.

"Yeah I noticed! That's so exciting." Roy said.

"Yeah I guess." Hughes replied.

"Umm you're happy about it right? I mean you've been waiting for this for a long time…" Roy said with a worried tone.

"Gracie… When I took off my bandages she screamed… and ran away…" Hughes said.

"Oh my…" Roy said shocked. "Hughes, I'm giving you the rest of the day off… Go home get some rest and come back whenever you like. No pressure." Roy added. Hughes didn't want to leave, but Roy insisted. He packed up his stuff and left. Hughes went home, and Roy was alone at work again. He missed Ed already, so he decided to call.

-Ring, ring, ring-

"Hello?" The maid answered.

"Is Ed there?" Roy asked.

"Umm, no he left a long time ago in a hurry." She responded. "He was crying and didn't respond when I inquired." She added.

"Oh god… hmm I'm going to take a personal day and go looking for him, he helped me finish this week's paper's anyways." Roy said aloud as he thought to himself.

-Click-

They hung up and Roy ran out of the office. He searched all over town and then headed home to see if they had any news. Ed had called and notified the maid's to let Roy know that he was at the hospital.

"All he said was… 'I'm at the hospital… Al… Hurry!' He was crying too." The maid said. He then ran out and drove as fast as he could to the hospital where he found Ed in the hallway of the Emergency ward bawling his eyes out.

"There's… There's been an accident…" Ed said.

* * *

OH NOES a cliff hangar! 

A/N: This chapter was imo perfect for the time being. It had SOME yaoi in it, but not too much, and the conflict with Al could bring them closer, but then again we'll see.

STAY TUNED I HAVE A PLOT FIGURED OUT AND IT GETS GOOD!

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
